The Gift
by Gilded Lily
Summary: COMPLETE. Merry Christmas...we mean Happy Heaven's Day...from Paradigm City. R. Dorothy Wayneright wants nothing more than to observe certain holiday customs, but has a little problem keeping her from doing so...


**Title**: _The Gift_  
**Rating**: G  
**Ep Referrenced**: _Missing Cat_ and _Daemonseed_  
**Summary**: Merry Christmas...we mean Happy Heaven's Day...from Paradigm City. R. Dorothy Wayneright wants nothing more than to observe certain holiday customs, but has a little problem keeping her from doing so..  
**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me. I mean no disrespect or copyright infringement. I make no money from this, believe me.  
**Notes**: The tardy Heaven's Day fic...but I figured you all wouldn't mind. Beta'd by the lovely and talented **Penny Century**. Thanks Penny!

_The Gift_  
by Lilly

"Norman, do you have money of your own?"

He looked up from the cake he was frosting. R. Dorothy Wayneright stood in the kitchen doorway, watching him. Her expression was as unreadable as ever. Yet if he knew better - which he did - she looked almost hesitant.

"By money of my own, do you mean money I may spend at my discretion?" he asked her in return.

"Yes."

He spared a thought for his cake; it would be ruined if he didn't attend to it shortly. Only a second's thought. He honestly cared for this unique young woman. He wanted to help her, if he could. That, and he knew she was more important to Master Roger than most people, nevermind a mere dessert.

"Come in and sit down." He resisted the urge shoo her in when she didn't move. "I can't very well answer your question with you standing there," he told her, not unkindly. She came in and sat down in the chair across from his. 

"To answer your question, I do have money of my own," he told her. "I draw money from the remains of my parents' estate. And of course Master Roger does pay me for my service." A thought occurred to him. "Might I inquire why you are curious about personal finances?"

"I have no money of my own," she explained in her clear monotone. "Father's money went into my construction. What remained went to his many creditors. I am working off my negotiation fee. I receive no salary." She paused, as if she were considering what to say next. "This has become a problem," she said after a moment.

So that was the difficulty. She needed money for a personal item, and she didn't know how to ask for it. He suppressed a smile. She had demanded ownership of Pero, and Master Roger had tried his best to secure the cat on her behalf. Surely she knew that if she told him she needed something, the man would acquire it within the hour?

Of course, he didn't express such thoughts to Miss Dorothy. She was still learning the ins and outs of human behavior. He had no desire to confuse her still further. Instead he offered, "I'm certain if you require anything, between the two of us we can convince Master Roger to purchase the item."

"I cannot ask Roger," she said decidedly.

"Miss Dorothy..."

She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I cannot use Roger's money to purchase his gift. It would defeat the purpose."

He had to make certain he'd heard her correctly.

"A gift?" he echoed.

"Yes. I wish to purchase Roger a Heaven's Day present."

Miss Dorothy didn't blink, or even need to do so. Looking away from him was a response she wasn't capable of indulging. Yet there it was again, a fleeting sense of a very basic emotion behind her dark eyes. Well, that would teach him not to make quick assumptions. After the momentary shock, he had to bite down hard on his laughter.

"Why don't I lend you the money?" he managed after a moment.

"Lend?"

"Lend," he agreed. "I give you the money now, and later you perform a chore for me in payment."

Again, she seemed to visibly hesitate. As if it took all her focus to consider what he'd said and what she wanted.

"I agree," she said after a moment.

He nodded. "Come and see me after dinner and I will have your money."

Hearing her cue to leave, Miss Dorothy arose from her place at the table. "Thank you Norman," she said. She watched him for a moment longer, her expression as unreadable as always. Then she turned and left the kitchen without another word.

He waited until he heard her footsteps fade down the hallway. Then he let himself laugh. He knew as well as she did that Heaven's Day was meant for giving gifts to the ones you love. And she wanted to give a gift to Master Roger.

They were a pair, she and he. But they were progressing nicely.

Of course, other issues would need to be taken care of. He knew Master Roger wouldn't buy a gift in honor of the day if his life depended on it. But with a small white lie that could be changed.

It was nothing Norman hadn't done before. At times, men like Master Roger required a shove in the right direction. For their own good, of course. With that thought, he turned his attention back to his cake.

fin


End file.
